Héroe
by Cloud122
Summary: No importa lo que los demás digan, él sabe perfectamente que solo hay un héroe.


Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Lamentablemente no se han deshecho de mi XD les traigo un one-shot cortito, espero les guste. Nos vemos abajo

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

Héroe

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

No importa las veces que sus compañeros se lo digan, el jamás podrá considerarse un héroe, simplemente no podía. Sus intenciones podían ser buenas, pero desde el inicio, los métodos que había utilizado le habían hecho perder el camino. ¿Qué le diferenciaba de ser como aquellos que quería detener? Nada, aunque dijera que sí, que tenía el derecho de tomar su vida.

Sus decisiones le cobraron un precio demasiado alto, uno que cargaría por el resto de su vida. Cada vez que intentaba hacer las cosas bien, terminaba empeorándolo todo. Tantas veces se cuestionó si no hubiera sido mejor el que hubiera muerto o siguiera perdido en aquella isla, las cosas quizás serían tan distintas.

Oliver Queen nunca había sido el mejor modelo de persona, jamás. Sus únicas preocupaciones eran salir a fiestas, divertirse y tener todo lo que deseaba lo mereciera o no. Indiferente a las preocupaciones y el dolor de los demás, vivió durante mucho tiempo en su pequeña esfera de cristal, aquella que le mantenía alejado de la realidad hasta que un día su perfecto globo se vio reventado, arrojándolo a la cruda realidad donde poco a poco comenzó a purgar sus culpas.

¿Qué Arrow era un héroe? Claro que no.

Arrow no era mejor que Oliver, eso era una realidad, porque el vigilante seguía teniendo los mismos errores. Y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco la oscuridad seguía consumiéndolo. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, de querer proteger, siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario, lastimaba a las personas en el proceso, aquellos a los que apreciaba se veían en peligro por sus acciones ¿cómo podía ser un héroe?

Él estaba completamente consciente que estaba lejos de serlo, no se sentía como tal, _no podía ser uno_ , porque un héroe inspira, da seguridad, hace lo correcto, salvaba a las personas no las ponía en riesgo y sobre todo, era una luz de esperanza cuando la oscuridad parecía consumirlo todo a su paso.

Carecía de todo eso, _no era como él._

Pudo ser el primero en intentar proteger a la ciudad, intentar hacer un cambio pero fue _él_ quien verdaderamente lo había logrado. Conocía el dolor y sufrimiento incluso la necesidad de venganza, teniendo los motivos suficientes para odiar el mundo y aun así, había visto la oscuridad y lejos de dejarse consumir, termino pasando de ella convirtiéndose en un ser excepcional.

Sus buenos deseos, sus ganas de en verdad hacer un cambio, de proteger al necesitado, el de ver el lado bueno de la vida, el sonreír cuando a tu alrededor solo hay dolor y sufrimiento, el dar segundas oportunidades, el todavía querer confiar en los demás, todo eso y más lo convertía en el mejor, a ojos de todos.

Admitía que en un inicio la personalidad de ese sujeto le molestaba, pero no porque fuera una mala persona, era todo lo contrario, desde el primer momento le mostró quien era, dándole su entera confianza a él, ¡un simple desconocido! Que si bien quería, podía arruinarle su vida si así lo deseaba. Por primera vez, se sentía nervioso, inseguro y confundido al estar cerca de una persona así, alguien que le demostraba un verdadero interés pero no la clase de interés que siempre atraía su nombre, sino "al real Oliver Queen" como solía decirle.

Poco a poco y a base de mucho esfuerzo supo irse ganando su confianza, la vida le había mostrado que no podías fiarte de nadie, pero él nunca se rindió, y logrando entablar una sociedad entre ellos que pronto se convirtió en amistad y en algún punto, en amor.

¿En qué momento se había enamorado? No lo sabía, pero su vida ahora giraba en torno a ese castaño de ojos verdes que le transmitan paz, de esa sonrisa que lograba descolocarlo y ponerlo nervioso, de ese cuerpo que emanaba calidez cuando le abrazaba, alejando los malos recuerdos, motivándolo cada día a ser mejor.

Un sonido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, un rayo amarillo apareció iluminando la habitación.

— ¿Todo en orden? — escuchó la voz del velocista apareciendo deteniéndose frente a el depositando un casto beso alejándose de inmediato mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Sí, solo terminaba de vestirme — respondió tranquilamente

—Bien, Cisco dice que la señal se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte. —exclamó el corredor mirando directamente a aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban —. Me alegra verte.

—Te quedarás hoy — habló el mayor sin romper el contacto entre sus miradas

— ¿A sí? —cuestionó divertido mientras cruzaba sus brazos

—Sí —respondió sujetando al menor para poder besarlo nuevamente —. No nos habíamos visto

—No fui yo el que se ausento— alego rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio —. Es tu culpa, te fuiste una semana.

—Sabes que fue por cosas de la empresa — se justificó rodeando la cintura del escarlata.

—Bien, pues ahora tendrás que compensarlo — exclamó besando nuevamente al arquero.

—De acuerdo, terminemos con esto y te recompensare. — esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Más te vale — sentenció el castaño soltándose del rubio —.Me adelantaré para cerciorarme que todo está listo.

Y así como apareció, el corredor desapareció de la habitación, dejando que nuevamente el vigilante se sumergiera en sus pensamientos. Miró el antifaz que aún continuaba colgado en la vitrina, ver su reflejo a través del cristal vistiendo aquella indumentaria le hizo volver a traer a su mente todos esos pensamientos con los que aún seguía luchando.

Tomó el antifaz colocándoselo mientras salía de la habitación directo a su vehículo. No era un héroe, jamás podría serlo pero se esforzaba por hacer lo correcto.

Los héroes son aquellos que logran el cambio en el corazón de las personas haciéndoles mejores, y el nunca podrá inspirar a las personas de ese modo,no importa lo que los demás digan, él sabe perfectamente que solo hay un héroe y ese era Barry Allen.

Fin

* * *

Odio los regresos a clases, mis tiempos y por tanto la inspiración se van agotando, yo tenía varias ideas pero entre tareas, clases y checar lo del servicio social no tuve tiempo de anotarlas.

La verdad es que la idea surgió mientras veía –por milésima vez- la película de flashpoint y algunas escenas del juego de injustice, roguemos para que e las ideas fluyan pero le atribuyó a que a falta de ocio –llámese ver series- no se me ocurre muchas cosas.

Espero que les gustara, seguiré pensando en nuevas tramas para escribir.

P.D. Taisha StarkTaisho si llegas a leer el finc, mujer…. Deja de hacerme sufrir ¡necesito el siguiente capítulo! estaba leyendo un finc del fandom de teen Wolf y resulta que era el tuyo Cazadores de Brujos, - si no lo han leído las invito a hacerlo es muy bueno como todos los escritos de ella.-

Por favor ToT van como dos veces que me dejas con las ansias de continuación. Moriré de angustia ( ?) ok, quizás no muera porque debo vivir para ver las películas de DC. Con todo y medios corazones rotos en el proceso.

Bien, creo que es todo por el momento ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
